Ryan (SDC)
Ryan is owned by JackjoinsthePAWpatrol and is one of the SDC (Stray Dog Clan). Bio Rejected by his previous owners, Ryan has vowed to not trust any human, friend or foe. When he joins the SDC, Max ranks him as a beta because he follows all his orders exactly. Appearance Ryan is a 18 year old German Sheprador (Labrador Retriever/ German Shepherd mix) with brown fur covering his back, ears and top of his tail and black fur on his paws, chest, belly, face and underside of his tail. He has blue eyes and floppy ears. He also has a scar on he side of his face and one on his shoulder, both caused by a rival pack. He also has a scar on his back leg after being shot at by a dog catcher. Personality Ryan has a short temper and tends to lash out when insulted or if his friends are hurt or insulted. Being loyal to his friends is Ryan's first priority, his second being able to control his temper. Relationships with the SDC Max- being a lot older than the other members of the pack, Ryan tends to question Max's authority (in his head though) but he hangs around him quite a lot. He also follows Max's orders to a T, even if it involves stealing, killing, attacking or going in other stray pups territory. Bentley- these two occasionally help each other when it comes to their anger and frustration. Nick- occasionally getting on Nick's nerves, Ryan keeps trying to make other decisions whene Nick and Max are planning on big attacks. Jayson- Ryan isn't that close with him but they sometimes hang out. Alex- these two aren't close but like Max does, Ryan always picks on Alex. Rafe- Ryan and Rafe aren't that close either since Ryan usually rolls his eyes at Rafe before walking off, ignoring whatever he has to say. Andrew- the two share a small bond, with Ryan protecing Andrew from anyone who tries to hurt him. Parker- the two are like best friends, helping each other, being back to back. Ryan occasionally helps Parker with his Shell Shock. Uma- he's is protective of Uma and will do anything to keep her safe, being the oldest of the SDC Ryan is. Karma- these two always bicker, even because of the littlest things. Quinn- she's not clingy to Ryan at all, Though she is afraid he'll lash out at her. Rami- these two always fight over the littlest things, occasionally having Ryan walk off to let off some steam. T-Rex- these two don't always get along but Ryan helps back him up and siding with Max when needed. Crush- Ryan considers Karma and Rami as a brother and sister but he has a crush on Uma. Quotes- "two words: get... Lost!!" Towards Rafe. "why does Max get to be leader?! I'm the oldest!!" In his head to Max. "hey, why don'tcha pick on someone your own size!!" When protecting Uma and Andrew. "why do I have to sit here and look after the scaredy pups while the other have fun!!" Towards Quinn whenever he lashes out at her. "couldn't I do the attack?" To Nick about most attacks. "tell Max I'm going out to blow off some steam?" To Bentley after arguing with Rami. "T-Rex is right, guys." When helping T-Rex back Max up. "trust me, I know. if you wanna talk, you know where to find me." To Parker about his Shell Shock.